


Kyle’s Letter

by TheInkRaven



Category: Gay romance - Fandom, Kyle Hawthorn - Fandom, Original characters - Fandom, Samuel Hayes, Vampires - Fandom, vampires x werewolves - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: 2019, Confession, Gay, Gaycouple, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, LOVE ME!, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Sweetness, Vampires, Werewolves, fluff?, lgbtq+, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkRaven/pseuds/TheInkRaven
Summary: Kyle Hawthorn had written a  confession  letter to Samuel Hayes in hopes of his love being returned. The letter was discovered when he was waiting for his flight to Oregon.Will he return and have a traditional marriage at his parent’s wishes or will he stay and fall in love with a vampire?





	Kyle’s Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if it strangely spaced I’ve never written anything on here😅

Samuel slouched in the hard plastic seat of the airport feeling strangely numb. The flight terminal in Cluj-Napoca,Romania was usually bustling with life but tonight it had taken on a lethargic state. Suppose it was the rain driving people away? They were probably at home weathering the storm with their loved ones.

  _Home._ There was that sick knot in his gut again. It felt like he had left something behind. No,not something but  _someone._ That goodbye shouldn’t have felt like a stone tied around his heart. Yesterday was the last time he would see Kyle. The last time he smelled the mint cigarettes the man smoked on a daily basis. The last time he found paint smudges on every surface. The last  _everything._

 Samuel shook his head quickly to rid himself of the depressing thoughts as he grabbed for his duffel bag. He hastily dug for the novel he had brought for the trip. Once found, he yanked it free from its confines. Upon opening it. a black envelope slipped from the pages and onto the floor. The werewolf stared in disbelief for a moment before picking it up. 

  He ran his thumbs over the thick stationery,looking for any clue of the giver but found none. As lifted the flap the familiar smell of cigarettes and pastries wafted into his nose and tickled his lungs. Withdrawing the cream colored paper he carefully unfolded it exposing crisp black writing curling across the page.  _It was Kyle’s handwriting._  

  By now Samuel’s heart was hammering against his rib cage like a wild beast. The vampire had written him a letter. After a few minutes he had managed to steel his nerves,so with shaky hands he began to read.

_____________________________________

   _Oh,my dearest Samuel. Sufletul mea. Muza mea. Lubirea mea. Have you any clue how I adore you? The countless nights you’ve spent away, leaving me to pray for your wellness and safety? True it may be I was once a bastard with a heart fabricated only for war, love seeming to be but a wraith, a mere myth... until I met you. I felt a warmth. A peculiar thing. Like cider laced with whiskey on a frigid winter’s night warming your insides. It twisted around my veins and arteries, nestling in my bones and finally burying itself in my chest where my heart should be beating. **Love.** A gift I thought was never meant to be held by my hands but behold! In a raging storm came you. Placing yourself carelessly on on my doorstep and upon opening the door, I was also unwrapping love’s gift. It was a feeling so inconceivable,so peculiar. It made me feel not so dead inside. It was mine._

_____________________________________

  Samuel’s chest burned with the knowledge that he was _wanted and loved._ He tucked away the letter and slung the bag over his shoulder. He sprinted through the terminal repeatedly thinking ‘I’m coming home’ like a prayer. He burst through the front door gasping as the cold rain greeted him. He would run and never stop until he reached Transylvania. He would have too if had not run  into a stranger, sending both bodies sprawling on the pavement. He was about to apologize as he lifted his head from the person’s chest but stopped short when he realized it was Kyle.

  They lay in a tangle of limbs gaping at each other for what seemed like hours in the icy rain. The werewolf hadn’t noticed his breath was ragged as cradled the vampire’s head and drew their faces closer. Samuel  caressed a rose tinted cheek,enjoying the sensation of being close to Kyle again. Staring into golden eyes he whispered, “Te iubesc, dragonul meu.”

  Then he kissed him. Kyle’s lips were absolutely perfect. Warm and supple. His lower lip was a tad fuller than the upper but delicious all the same. Kyle let a soft whine escape his mouth as kissed Samuel back with a fiery passion. 

 The vampire was so full of life and passion yet  possessed the power to level any land. And it belonged to Samuel. He hoped to give Kyle just as much.


End file.
